Earth's House: A Fairytale
by BluzSunshine
Summary: Oh dear, it looks like Earth and her friends are in trouble again, and the countries need to save her! Hilariousness with Alice, Cinderella, and other popular tales! First summary FAIL. Warning: Language, France. Lots of OCs. No specific pairings.
1. Prologue: Organizing thoughts

Earth's House: A Fairytale- Characters

List:

~Snow White and Rose Red

~Alice in Wonderland

~Rapunzel

~Cinderella

~Sleeping Beauties

~Twins of Notre Dam

Snow White and Rose Red

Snow White: Skylar (East Wind)

Rose Red: Katie (Indian Ocean)

Evil Queen Step-Mother: Macie (North Wind)

Seven Dwarves: 1. Hope (North Carolina)

2. Joy (South Carolina)

3. Ruby (West Virginia)

4. Richard (Delaware)

5. Dave (Rhode Island)

6. Zeke (New Hampshire)

7. Madeline (New Jersey)

Alice in Wonderland

Alice: Anna (Antarctic Ocean)

Tweedle Dum: Kero (West Wind)

Tweedle Dee: Helios (South Wind)

Mad Hatter: Catherine/ Cat (Pasific Ocean)

Red Queen: Rose (Flowering Plants in United Kingdom and Dryads) [Irish]

White Queen: Kitty (Trees in United Kingdom and Nyaids) [Scottish]

March Hare: Florida (Dean)

Door Mouse: Ohio (Kristina)

Rapunzel

Rapunzel: Rebecca [Maine] (Winter)

Prince that helps her: Bradley [Washington State] (Frost)

Evil Witch: Bella (Crist Island- Made Up) (Denmark)

Cinderella

Cinderella: Emma (Arctic Ocean)

Step-Sisters: California (Amanda) and Idaho (Emily)

Step-Mother: Iowa (Wisteria)

Fairy Godmother: Nevada (Mary)

Sleeping Beauties

Sleeping Beauty: Candy (Mediterranean Sea)

Sleeping Rose (SB 2): Grace (Atlantic Ocean)

Fairy 1: Sunshine (All Cherry Trees and Unseelie Fae of America)

Fairy 2: Araela (Birds, Seelie Fae of Germany)

Fairy 3: Sapphire [Mississippi] (Autumn)

Witch: Lorelai (Gulf of Mexico)

Twins of Notre Dame

Twin: Celestia (The Sun)

Twin 2: Angel (The Earth)

Esmerelda: Esmerelda [New Mexico] (Summer)

Hunter of Twins: Yue (Moon) (Male)


	2. Chapter One: The Witch is Dead

"Hah! You're the only ones left!" Joker says, laughing harshly, her smiling mask in place.

"You will regret this, Joker!" Celestia, the Sun, screams at Joker in anger, clutching her sister Angel, the Earth, to her.

Joker laughs, "Yeah right! You wish!" A huge, shimmering, clear axe goes into her stomach, blood spurting out, red-purple in hue. The axe glows a bright blue and vanishes, leaving behind glittering, blood-stained snow on Joker's body.

"Goodbye, Ace, become one with Mother Russia please." Rebbeca, or Maine, says smiling, holding another magical axe.

Emerald, otherwise known as Virginia, stands next to Rebecca, swinging a huge frying pan lazily. The frying pan is decorated in a peculiar green color, the chinese characters for strength and beauty in shiny lettering in the center of the bottom. Knives that look like big kitchen knives are suspended magically in the air around her, all of them having silver handles and emerald hearts at the bottom.

In Joker's leg is one of these knives, which she finally notices, moaning and screeching in agony. "YOU WILL NOW REGRET FOREVER!" Joker shrieks, a huge magical circle appearing above her in tainted purple.

Antarctic Ocean shouts to the group, "Watch OUT!" and starts casting a counterspell, but it is too late.

"- ellis faarin ker makai surae talik!" Joker roars with her last dying breath, the area swallowed by a dark supernova as her head rolls to the side, sighing softly as her soul escapes.

[On to the Countries' Point of View]

"Oh... dude... uhm... Ow." America says, holding his head in pain.

England angrily complains, "Where the bloody hell are we?" as he looks around at the strange forest.

"Oh mein gott..." Prussia mutters, looking around at the forest clearing as glowing lights bob in the air, vines twisting around the light blue, unnatural trees.

England says breathily, shocked by wonder, "Faeries..." as one of the wined fair folk lands in his sandy blonde locks, playing with the strands.

"_Countries..." _Is whispered throughout the forest.

Switzerland asks, putting his sister Liechtenstein behind him, "Did you hear that?"

"_Countries..._" A soft, female voice says very close to the group.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Germany orders in his loud voice, and Romano gets ready to run. Russia just smiles, hefting his iron pipe in his large hands.

Suddenly, a veiled woman just appears, two feet off the ground, but her skirt touches the earth. Her hair is long, dark brown, and straight, her skin tan in smooth. She is shot at by Switzerland, the bullet phasing through her, rippling her body like a stone would to a pond.

As the countries stare in shock, the woman starts to speak in an Italian-accented voice. "Uhm... Ciao... ve... We need your help. Find these people, and rescue them... per favore..." She lifts the veil as to look for the list, then hands it to them.

"...Earth?" Italy says as Germany mutters in wonder, "Angel?" Then, she vanishes.

A mirror is in front of the group, one that was not there before, and around the edge in curly handwriting is, _Hoc est viam ad Nubila Albus et soror Rose Rubrum._

England mutters, "This is the path to Snow White and her sister Rose Red... Snow White and Rose Red... the first thing on this list," he says, looking down at the list in his hands, then looking at everyone with one of his caterpillars raised... I mean his eyebrows.

Then, in a flash of orange light, a woman with hair in golden flames and a dress of fire appears, looking similar to the other woman, but different, her skin is still tan but her eyes are golden, and once the fire dies down her hair is more of a honey-brown.

"Alright, listen up idioti," She starts in an Italian-accented voice, but her voice is slightly lower in pitch and is more musical then Earth's. "You will go into the fairytale realms and save certain characters in it. Even the bad ones, in some of them. Seriously, help us out a 'lil. It's Joker's fault." The girl pauses, and says after a while, blushing, "Prestare attenzione Pomodoro."

Spain smiles, and replies, "Ten cuidado también, mi pequeña de tomate Celestia."

She grabs his face, kisses both cheeks, and is engulfed by a burst of light, after saying, "Look for the gates! China, Rebecca is waiting for you!"

China blushes slightly, thinking of Rebecca's long hair, light purple eyes, and how much he misses her. Except for Germany and Spain, none of the countries have seen their boyfriends/girlfriends in a long time. Ever since they went away to kill Joker, one of Ragnarok's higher-ups, nobody has been seen from the killing group. The countries do not know that she is dead, but right now they have to move forward.

"Lets go." Japan says stoically, Italy clinging to his arm.

"Jaaapaaaannn! Where do you think Katie is?" Italy asks, continuing with, "I miss her... ve... Doitsu and Spain onii-chan are lucky."

Japan looks at him, and says softly, "You are not the only one who misses someone, Italy-san." Then he walks into the mirror, it shimmering and moving as it moves to let him walk through.

"Wait, Japan!" Italy cries, jumping in after him.

The countries, in groups or one-by-one, step into the mirror. Beyond the mirror is a staircase of silver stairs, a golden banister on both sides, leading to an archway with a bubbly-looking film over the exit.

"I think that's another forest." Canada says, looking ahead, holding Kumajiro in his arms carefully.

"Yeah." Prussia replies, stepping off the last step and through the archway. They all arrive in a scary-looking clearing, or the woods in Snow White.

"Hey! This is Disney!" America says with sparkling eyes.

Italy lazily remarks, "I think we're supposed to help out the story, ~ve..." seemingly care-free.

There is a rustling in the bushes, followed by two screaming voices getting louder and louder, as two girls tumble into the clearing. One girl is wearing a black and white dress, has snow white hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. The other girl is in a red and black dress, with wavy flaming red hair, tan skin, and sea blue eyes. The two girls look around at the scary forest, then slowly turn to look at the countries.

"Who the hell are you?" The albino girl asks them rudely.

"Pardon my RUDE,ANNOYING sister," The girl in the red dress stands up, dusting herself off and holding out a hand to Italy for a handshake. "I'm Rose Red, and that's my dumknopf sister Snow White. Can you help us, please?"

"Oi, Red, don't just go telling RANDOM strangers our names! They could try to kill us like HIM." Snow White says angrily, then tells the group, "What my sister **meant** to say is that my name is... um.. Skylar and her name is... uh... Katie. We're girls from the village, but we ran away."

Canada and Prussia raise eyebrows at this, but say nothing. After all, it COULD be just coincidence that the names they gave are the names of Canada and Italy's girlfriends, and the fancy, but dirty, dresses the girls wear COULD be... Oh forget it, they're lying.

"Well, ladies, Do you need a place to stay?" America asks, already plotting to the end of Snow White's tale.

[End of Chapter 1]

Wow, this was fun. Okay, so, this is the first chapter of Earth's House: A Fairytale. It is a part of another story that I am working on, but I decided to post this.

Ciao: Italian for hello

per favore: Please in Italian

Prestare attenzione Pomodoro: Be careful Tomato in Italian.

Ten cuidado también, mi pequeña de tomate Celestia: You be careful too, my little tomato Celestia in Spanish.

According to Google Translate, anyways :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I do not own Hetalia in any way, it belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. I wish I owned it XD


End file.
